bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheToughGuy/A Month At Greenwood For C-Money: Chapter 7
Crime Monday; August 3, 2009 "I hate cold showers", I said as I got out of the shower with my dirty clothes in hand. Oh well, at least I'll have some fun down at the shooting range today. Yeah, Mr. Peters and Brad Thompson might be there, but at least the shooting will get me to calm down. I walked back to my cabin to dump my dirty clothes away. Once I did, I pulled out my pack of cigarettes from under my pillow. Once I slipped the pack into my sock, that was when I heard the sound of an intercom coming on. "All campers must come to the stage area immediately. Attendance is mandatory", Camp Master Bryon said over the intercom. This can't be good, I thought to myself. After going on a run with Blade yesterday and assualting a police officer, I'm sure the cops know that we were from the camp. Bryon must not be happy about that. I walked out of the cabin and ran right into Liam and Jerry. "This is bad", Jerry said. "What makes you think that?" I asked him. "Bryon never summons us all to the stage unless either someone did something wrong and wants to punish us or if he's going to give some damn speech about himself", Liam told me. "He must be onto Blade and me then. We both went on a run yesterday and I hurt a cop during our escape", I told them. "You better hope that the cops didn't have a description of you and told him. If Bryon knows you did it, then he'll punish you infront of the entire camp. Going off camp grounds is totally off-limits here", Liam says. "That part I totally know. You know he uses electrical fences to keep us in like prisoners or animals?" I said. Just then, Stacy came up to us and said, "Come on gets, get to the stage before he knows you're not there". We started walking to the stage. It took about five minutes to get there. When we did, we saw that everyone was trying to find a seat on the benches set all around. From the looks of it, some people might have to stand. The three of us tried to to find empty spots somewhere. When we did find a place to sit, there was only room for two. I chose to stand while Liam and Jerry sat down. I looked around the amphitheater and saw Blade about two rows behind me. "He knows", I mouthed to her. She mouthed back to me, but I didn't know what she said. After maybe about 10 to 20 minutes, that was when Bryon got up on the stage and started testing with the microphone. "I'm sure some of you know why I summon you here", Bryon started. "I'm very sure some of you know why. Yesterday afternoon, I got a call from the Greenwood Police Department about two teenagers that stole food from the 24/7 and took booze from a bar. And those same teenagers assualted a police officer while refusing arrest. Now what I wanna know is WHO THE FUCK SNUCK OFF CAMP GROUNDS?" Everyone on the benches remained quiet. I'm sure apart from a few people like Brad that Bryon trusted, no one would turn on Blade. She's been providing everyone with what they wanted and needed. If she was caught or turned in, some of these people might actually might go through nicotine or caffeine withdrawal. "So, no one is going to turn themselves in? Well, in that case all activities are canceled for today. All of you, return to your cabins. Anyone goes out of your bunkhouse and you'll be scrubbing my bathroom floor with a toothbrush", he threatened. Everyone then started to leave the amphitheater. "Great, a day off", I said optimistically. After we were all back in our cabin, I was laying on my bed looking up at the ceiling. "I get to kick back and do nothing", I said to Liam and Jerry. "It's not a good thing that he send us all back to the cabins. When something like this happens and he has a few good suspects on his list, he usually sends a guy to a suspect's assigned cabin to bring them to his office and interrogate them. He's actually pretty good at sensing if anyone is lying", Liam stated. "I'm a damn good liar. You wouldn't believe all the things that I got away with doing just by lying. In fact sometimes when I lie so much, I usually start believing in my own lies. It's actually scary", I told him. "Now that's funny. I hope you don't lie to your friends", Jerry commented. "I never lie to my friends unless it's neccessary to protect. Never you worry about me lying to you about what Brad said or what Blade did or anything. I usually tell the truth to my friends. It's the one code I sticked to my entire life", I told him. After a while of talking, there was a knock on the door. We turned and saw Mr. Peters in the doorway. "Clayton Buddy Stone, Camp Master Bryon would like a word with you", he said. Now this can't be good, I thought. I followed Peters to Bryon's office, thinking about what Bryon knows. The cops probably gave a perfect description about who attacked their officer. And now, well who knows what Bryon may have in store for me. After we entered the Administration Building, Peters then said, "He'll be waiting for you in his office". Without hesitation, I opened his door and entered the room. "Mr. Stone, I believe you know why I summoned you here", Bryon said as I sat down. "Even after that inspirational speech that you gave us to turn ourselves in a while ago, no I don't know why I was summoned here", I replied sarcastically. "Let's cut the bullshit. I know that it was you who snuck off campgrounds and stole those items", he stated. "Do you have any kind of evidence? If not, then I didn't do it. I'm not going to admit to a crime that I didn't do", I told him. "Cut the innocent crap. You have been nothing more than trouble since you arrived here", he stated. "One time. One time that I get into trouble here and you dumped a truck load of onions on me. I have not done anything else since being dropped here. You're fucking paranoid", I argued. From the stern look on his face, I could tell he wanted to kick my ass. Wanted to really kick it in front of everyone, show the whole camp that he wasn't a fucking joke. He was just about to say something, probably give me another week of onion pealing, when the door flies open. "Mr. Palmmer, I believe that we may have found the culprit", a tall, blond balding man said as he entered. "Excuse me?" Bryon asks in shock. "A Mr. Craig Miller said that he went off campgrounds to, and I quote, 'to get some actual food for once'", the bald guy said. "Bring him in here", Bryon ordered. The bald guy left and closed the door behind him. "Well, it looks like you're innocent", Bryon said to me. "Always was", I retorted. "Get out", he then ordered. I opened the door and just before I could walk out, I turned to him and then said, "By the way, this whole 'Chevy Chase' obsession that you have right now, it's the most funniest thing I've seen in a long time". I closed the door and walked down the hall of the building. Along the way, I saw the bald guy dragging who I would assume to be the person taking the fall. Blade probably asked him for a favor. This kid had brown eyes, black hair, has grown a beard and was slightly overweight. Slightly compared to some of the kids back at Bullworth. He probably has to be either 17 like me or alittle older; possibly 18 or 19. As I exit the building, I then went behind some bushes, crouched onto my knees and went to the window that went into Bryon's office. From there, I could hear the entire conversation without being spotted. "So, you were the one that went into town? You have a problem with our food?" Bryon said, obviously insulting Craig about his weight. "Your food sucks", Craig said in a serious tone. "That's not what you'll say if I put you in a metal box for a week", Bryon threatened. "You wouldn't dare do that", Craig said. "I'm the Camp Master. I'll do what I please and there's nothing you can do about it", Bryon retorted. "I swear if you even try the metal box idea with me, I'll...." "You'll what?" Bryon replied. "Go to the police? Tell your parents? Let me tell you something. I got the entire Greenwood Police bribed enough for them to turn a blind eye. Plus, you think that your parents will believe in a boy like you? Someone who likes to party alot and get drunk under freeways? Trust me, you'll never take me down. I'm untouchable". Man, that is messed up. I guess now that's why the police never did an investigation of the camp. For all I know, he might have even bribed the state police, the highway patrol, whoever. "For your punishment, you're going to clean my bathroom floor with a toothbrush in just your underwear", Bryon told Craig. "I bet you'll like it too, you sick sadistic bastard", Craig said. "What can I say? I love to humiliate you kids", he said. I hear a huff and then Criag asks, "When do I start?" "Right now", Bryon said. I can't take this anymore, I thought to myself. I crawled out from behind the bushes and started making my way back to the cabin. During the walk, that was when Bryon uncanceled the activites. "That was a close one", I said to myself. Of course, who's going to take the rap for Blade? Maybe that Craig kid might lie about his partner, or Blade might have found someone else to take her punishment. Oh well, I'll probably find out later in the week. As I walked up the steps to my cabin, Liam and Jerry were waiting for me outside the door. "So, did Bryon punish you again?" Jerry asks just when I reached the top. "Naw, someone else took the rap for me. Craig Miller, I think his name was", I answered. "Criag took the fall for you?" Liam asks in shock. "I'm guessing you guys don't associate with him either? What? Drunk too much or he does bizzare things when he's drunk?" I asked. "He usually never does anything for anyone. He's a rich kid who happens to party too much and only cares about himself. Now Susie must have really done him a favor just to have him take the fall for you", Jerry stated. "Looks like you owe someone a thank you", Liam said. "When I see him again, then I'll tell him", I told Liam. "For now, let's go to the shooting range. I have the urge to shoot something right now". The Next Day; Tuesday; August 4, 2009 It was 12:00 PM right now and I was sitting with Liam and Jerry at the table they usually sit at in the Mess Hall. I was eating a badly cooked chicken when Blade came and sat down beside us. Yesterday at the shooting range, I convinced the three of them to become friends. No one ever talks to Liam or Jerry and Blade is usually reclusive, but seeing that they're the only friends that I have here at this prison, I had to get them to join together to form this small group. Besides, we all have one thing in common: we all hate Bryon Palmmer. "So, how did you get that Craig kid to take the blame for me?" I asked Blade as she sat down. "I promised him at least two of the bottles of booze that I have stored in my shed", she answered. "Alcohol was his payment? Looks like he's going to enjoy himself for the next couple of nights", I said. "And who took the blame for you?" Jerry asks Blade. "I got Craig to take all the blame and say that he won't rat out his partner", she told him. "He probably got an extra payment for doing that", I suggested. "He did", Blade stated. "One bottle for taking your blame, another for not ratting out his 'partner'". "Where is he right now?" I then asked her. She pointed out all the way to the other side of the Mess Hall. There, I could see he had piled a bunch of food onto his plate. "Guy must love to eat alot too", I said as I got up and walked all the way to him. When I got to his table, he was already munching down on a piece of chicken that wasn't as badly cooked as mine. Well if there's one thing I know that he lied about, it's that he probably loves the food here. "You're the guy that took the blame for me", I said as I sat down across from him. He looked up from his plate and asked, "What's it to you?" "I just wanted to say my thanks to you. If I was actually caught as in Bryon probably knew it was me, then I probably would have another week in the kitchen with more onions to peel", I told him. "I did it mainly for the beer", Craig said. "Understandable", I said. I then held out my hand and said, "My name is Clayton Mason or Stone, whichever. But just call me C-Money". "I heard about you. From the mean streets of Carcer City and to the mean halls of Bullworth Academy. Heard all about the crazy shit you did prior to your expulsion at Carcer Academy. Word travels around here when someone with a huge record comes here for the summer". "Nice to know that", I replied sarcastically before continuing. "Still, if you ever want some company, you can eat with my group over there. In fact, one way or another I'll repay you anyway possible". "You'll repay anyway possible?" he asks. He thinks about what I said for about a minute until he said, "When I think about what I want, I'll ask you to get it for me". "Okay then", I said. "Just think about it then". After a while, Brad Thompson and a couple of his goons and a blond female sat down beside Craig. "Look at this. We got the loser dork and we got the criminal. How very exciting. You two going out now?" he insults us both. "Very fucking mature of you, asshole", I retorted. "Man, look at Craig stuff his face in with all that chicken. He is a P-I-G hog", she said. "Tell me if you can guess what I am", Craig said as he ripped off pieces of chicken and stuffed it into his mouth. I knew what he was going to do. I've seen ''National Lampoon's Animal House ''before. Just as I got up, he enlarged his cheeks and then pressed them both down with pressure to where the chicken bits fly out of his mouth and onto Brad and his friends. "He's a zit. Get it?" I said while laughing my ass off. "You asshole, you're fucking dead", Brad said while trying to grab Craig, but he quickly got up and ran all around the Mess Hall. I quickly went back to my friends and suggested to leave the Mess Hall. Just as we exit the building, that was when Craig yelled, "FOOD FIGHT". Everyone in the entire building then started throwing their mashed potatoes, chickens and bowls of fruit in the air at one another. "That is one party animal!" I exclaimed. "He may be over-the-top, but he does have his uses", Blade states. "Well, I'll keep that in mind in case I ever need someone for anything", I said to her. For the rest of lunch, we ate outside so we didn't have to be in a way forced to clean the Mess Hall. Category:Blog posts